The production of conventional textile fabrics is known to be a complex, multi-step process. The production of fabrics from staple fibers begins with the carding process whereby the fibers are opened and aligned into a feedstock referred to in the art as a sliver. Several strands of sliver are then drawn multiple times on a drawing frames to; further align the fibers, blend, improve uniformity and reduce the slivers diameter. The drawn sliver is then fed into a roving frame to produce roving by further reducing its diameter as well as imparting a slight false twist. The roving is then fed into the spinning frame where it is spun into yarn. The yarns are next placed onto a winder where they are transferred into larger packages. The yarn is then ready to be used to create a fabric.
For a woven fabric, the yarns are designated for specific use as warp or fill yarns. The fill yarns (which run on the y-axis and are known as picks) are taken straight to the loom for weaving. The warp yarns (which run on the x-axis and are known as ends) must be further processed. The large packages of yarns are placed onto a warper frame and are wound onto a section beam were they are aligned parallel to each other. The section beam is then fed into a slasher where a size is applied to the yarns to make them stiffer and more abrasion resistant, which is required to withstand the weaving process. The yarns are wound onto a loom beam as they exit the slasher, which is then mounted onto the back of the loom. The warp yarns are threaded through the needles of the loom, which raises and lowers the individual yarns as the filling yarns are interested perpendicular in an interlacing pattern thus weaving the yarns into a fabric. Once the fabric has been woven, it is necessary for it to go through a scouring process to remove the size from the warp yarns before it can be dyed or finished. Currently, commercial high-speed looms operate at a speed of 1000 to 1500 picks per minute, where a pick is the insertion of the filling yarn across the entire width of the fabric. Sheeting and bedding fabrics are typically counts of 80×80 to 200×200, being the ends per inch and picks per inch, respectively. The speed of weaving is determined by how quickly the filling yarns are interlaced into the warp yarns, therefore looms creating bedding fabrics are generally capable of production speeds of 5 inches to 18.75 inches per minute.
In contrast, the production of nonwoven fabrics from staple fibers is known to be more efficient than traditional textile processes, as the fabrics are produced directly from the carding process.
Nonwoven fabrics are suitable for use in a wide variety of applications where the efficiency with which the fabrics can be manufactured provides a significant economic advantage for these fabrics versus traditional textiles. However, nonwoven fabrics have commonly been disadvantaged when fabric properties are compared to conventional textiles, particularly in terms of resistance to elongation, in applications where both transverse and co-linear stresses are encountered. Hydroentangled fabrics have been developed with improved properties, by the formation of complex composite structures in order to provide a necessary level of fabric integrity. Subsequent to entanglement, fabric durability has been further enhanced by the application of binder compositions and/or by thermal stabilization of the entangled fibrous matrix.
Nonwoven composite structures typically improve physical properties, such as elongation, by way of incorporation of a support layer or scrim. The support layer material can comprise an array of polymers, such as polyolefins, polyesters, polyurethanes, polyamides, and combinations thereof, and take the form of a film, fibrous sheeting, or grid-like meshes. Metal screens, fiberglass, and vegetable fibers are also utilized as support layers. The support layer is commonly incorporated either by mechanical or chemical means to provide reinforcement to the composite fabric. Reinforcement layers, also referred to as a “scrim” material, are described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,419, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The use of scrim material, more particularly, a spunbond scrim material is known to those skilled in the art.
Spunbond material comprises continuous filaments typically formed by extrusion of thermoplastic resins through a spinneret assembly, creating a plurality of continuous thermoplastic filaments. The filaments are then quenched and drawn, and collected to form a nonwoven web. Spunbond materials have relatively high resistance to elongation and perform well as a reinforcing layer or scrim. U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,706 to Evans, et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a continuous filament web with an initial random staple fiber batt mechanically attached via hydroentanglement, then a second random staple fiber batt is attached to the continuous filament web, again, by hydroentanglement. A continuous filament web is also utilized in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,144,729; 5,187,005; and 4,190,695. These patents include a continuous filament web for reinforcement purposes or to reduce elongation properties of the composite.
More recently, hydroentanglement techniques have been developed which impart images or patterns to the entangled fabric by effecting hydroentanglement on three-dimensional image transfer devices. Such three-dimensional image transfer devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,764, which is hereby incorporated by reference; with the use of such image transfer devices being desirable for providing a fabric with enhanced physical properties as well as an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
For specific applications, a three-dimensionally imaged nonwoven fabric may exhibit a combination of specific performance attributes that are regionally imprinted depending on the end-use application. For example, a hard surface wipe may comprise a tackifier so as to enhance the ability of the wipe to pick up particulates, as well as a disinfectant to remove any contaminates from a given surface. Further, three-dimensionally imaged nonwoven fabrics may be used in home, medical, and hygiene applications wherein it is advantageous to have multiple performance enhancement additives within a wipe.